


He Should Neaten His Hair

by phyncke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/pseuds/phyncke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father worries about his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Should Neaten His Hair

Title: He Should Neaten His Hair  
Author: Phyncke  
Fandom: Tolkien  
Genre: FCHet  
Characters: Boromir of Ladros/Unnamed Wife, Aegnor/Andreth  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of JRR Tolkien and his estate. I have borrowed them for my own amusement and for yours I hope.  
Beta: Keiliss  
For: OEAM Writer's Circle

Summary: A father worries about his daughter.

*****

"Nothing good will come of this." Her father sat troubled at the table as his daughter yet again left the house for a walk with the elven noble. She fairly skipped from the room, light of foot as Aegnor bid her parents farewell with the promise that he would return her shortly after the sunset.

"Boromir, he is a good, kind person. Brave by all accounts, a skilled warrior."

"He is not of our kind. It cannot be. And he should neaten his hair." The elf's short blond hair stood in all directions.

"My father did not like you either."

The man slouched in moody silence, staring into the candle, upset by a foreshadowed tragedy he felt powerless to prevent. His wife pressed her hand to his, a comfort in that small gesture.

"It is what it is and you know how Andreth is. She is headstrong and she will do as she will. You cannot forbid her to see him. She will always find a way."

"I know," Boromir said.

This would not be the last they discussed this, and for now he let it the matter drop, returning to his tepid meal of meat and summer vegetables.

*****

*Boromir here is the First Age, of the House of Bëor.

*****


End file.
